


Sticky

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AT NO POINT does a popsicle enter someone's ass, Aged-Up Character(s), Canon Universe, Fluff and Smut, Food Play, Hot Weather, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Popsicles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: The smack of footsteps on the floor heralds the return of the tiny sex animal, and then Hinata is launching himself back onto the bed, lube in one hand and a… popsicle in the other?"What's this?" Kageyama asks, amused."This is for you," Hinata says, worrying at the plastic packaging until he finally frees the sugary treat. "So you won't be as hot!" --Kageyama thinks it's too hot for sex. Hinata disagrees.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for reallycorking's [30 Day NSFW Challenge](http://reallyporning.tumblr.com/tagged/30-days-nsfw-challenge), [#29: With food](http://reallyporning.tumblr.com/post/150657502774/29-with-food)! ♡ RC ♡
> 
> And thank you, [Ellie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellessey/pseuds/Ellessey), for making sure this was worthy to post <333

_It's too hot,_ Kageyama thinks.

Even the fan on full blast makes barely any difference. His brain feels as muggy as the weather outside. He's flat on his back, the sheets sticking to his skin, hair plastered to his forehead. Sweat pools in the grooves of his abs, the hollow of his throat, his navel. His briefs feel too tight and too damp, all over. He wonders if he should just slide them off, but before he can start to move, Hinata gasps above him, then moans.

"Do—do that again," he begs, "please—"

So Kageyama rolls his tongue inside him and then sucks at his entrance, spreading his round, pink ass cheeks apart wide with his palms.

He almost loses his grip. Hinata is as wet all over as he is, probably more, because he gets turned on like a lightbulb when Kageyama eats him out. Kageyama is actually surprised the bandaid clinging to his elbow (gained in an overexuberant floor vacuuming accident) is still hanging on. Right now he's sitting on Kageyama's face, hands braced on the windowsill, eyes closed and head thrown back in bliss. So far gone.

"I need more," he mumbles up at the ceiling. "I need more of you in me."

Kageyama pinches the skin of his back, making him jerk. They talked about this (Kageyama complained about this). That's why they're in the situation and position they're currently in. It's _too hot_ to do anything more. Having his face in Hinata's ass probably doesn't help _much,_ but he's not really moving otherwise, at least.

"Kageyama…"

Kageyama makes a disapproving noise, which backfires when it apparently feels good to Hinata, who shakes and shoves his hips down.

 _"Tobio…_ " he breathes. "You don't wanna be inside me?"

_Little fucker._

Kageyama pushes up on his ass so he can talk. "I'm going to die of heatstroke."

Hinata glares down at him. The effect is lessened by the fact that it's a red-faced, utterly debauched pout, pupils blown, lips swollen from biting them, nose and forehead beaded with sweat. He's panting.

"You look like _you're_ about to die of heatstroke," Kageyama tells him.  

Hinata runs a hand through his hair, annoyed. It sticks up at all angles. Looking directly at him for too long is dangerous, so Kageyama ducks his head forward, to bite the inside of one of his flushed thighs. "I'm— _ah—_ not! I'm just—"

"Melting," Kageyama says, licking up the sweat on his skin. Hinata sighs. Exasperated? Aroused? He can't tell.

"I wanna fuck," Hinata informs him, like this is the biggest reveal of the century. Kageyama drops his head back to the pillow and groans. Hinata shimmies his way down from the head of the bed to plop with a wet  _smack_ onto his chest, which is terrible. He groans louder. "Stop whining."

 _"I'm_ whining?"

"You won't have to do anything!" Hinata says. "I'll do all the work!"

"I'm not going to just lie there not moving if I'm actually fucking you," Kageyama tells him. "What kind of boyfriend do you think I am?"

Hinata rubs his cheek against Kageyama's chest, and his hard-on against the bulge in Kageyama's briefs. "One who won't let me ride them."

Kageyama growls and mashes his palm into Hinata's face. A brief struggle ensues, as he tries to shove Hinata's head under his armpit while Hinata screeches. "Get the lube, dumbass," he says, and Hinata cheers, sitting up to throw his arms in the air. How he has this much energy in this much heat, Kageyama has no idea. "I'm taking a bath in ice water after this."

Hinata's eyes light up, suddenly, and Kageyama eyes him warily.

"I have an idea," Hinata says. "Wait here."

Kageyama props himself up on his elbows as Hinata scurries off the bed. God, his first mistake was looking at him, it really was. Hinata is nothing short of adorably sexy, naked from the waist down, pink all over, green shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his shoulders, rucked up way past his hips and resting right at the ample curve of his ass. Statistically speaking, not that Kageyama is that great at statistics, there was virtually no way he was going to get his way when Hinata decided on what he wanted.

Kageyama should have seen it coming, too. This is actually pretty standard for Hinata, who tends to get hornier the sweatier they are. Kageyama still remembers the beach trip they ended up getting off together hidden behind a beach umbrella. There'd been no stopping it.

The smack of footsteps on the floor heralds the return of the tiny sex animal, and then Hinata is launching himself back onto the bed, lube in one hand and a…

…popsicle in the other?

"What's this?" Kageyama asks, amused.

"This is for you," Hinata says, worrying at the plastic packaging until he finally frees the sugary treat. "So you won't be as hot!" He beams at Kageyama.

Kageyama stares at him. Wordlessly, he sits up, sliding over to sit at the edge of the bed next to Hinata.

Hinata cocks his head. "Are you gonna say it's dumb?"

"Come here," Kageyama tells him, tugging on the bold number "1" on the front of his shirt. Hinata clambers into his lap, hot, sweaty legs sliding over Kageyama's own. He giggles as Kageyama slides his hands from his knees up his thighs, over his hips and stomach, pushing his shirt higher up his chest. Hinata's skin is hot all over, wet all over, and heat or no, Kageyama wants to be all over him. He reaches for the lube.

He tilts his head up and Hinata dips down to meet him, kissing him heavily, and his tongue is hot and wet, too, in Kageyama's mouth.

"It's dumb," Kageyama murmurs, and feels Hinata smile against his lips. "You're dumb."

"But you're the idiot who loves me," Hinata reminds him.

Kageyama nips his bottom lip lightly with his teeth, and then Hinata is gasping, one hand flying into his hair as Kageyama cups his ass with his hand, pushing one finger into him slowly. "I am that idiot, yeah."

He forgets, pretty soon, why he was resisting in the first place. He has no resolve, when Hinata gets like this—soft and breathy and needy in his arms, little hands roving all over, clutching and grasping like if he doesn't hang on to Kageyama, he's going to lose himself entirely.

Suddenly, he yelps. Kageyama stills his fingers, pulling his head back to look at him. "Hinata?"

"Ahhh…" Hinata breathes, staring down. Kageyama looks, too.

They completely forgot about the popsicle. It's started dripping, all down Hinata's hand, the first couple of drops hitting cold and wet over the head of Hinata's already leaking cock. Kageyama laughs.

"Too cold?"

Hinata shakes his head, but doesn't respond. Instead, his eyes heavy, lidded, he lowers the popsicle and—Kageyama's own eyes widen in response—runs it over the tip of his dick, circling it around the head. His breath comes in sharper, shuddery gasps as his eyes fall closed.

"Hi-Hinata—" Kageyama says, hoarsely.

"F-feels… really good…" Hinata whimpers. "Touch me more inside…"

Kageyama slides a second finger in with the first and Hinata chokes on a high moan. Kageyama splays his other hand across his back under the green shirt, pulls him in closer, and pushes deep inside him, thrusting in and out, hard. He can feel the lube dripping from Hinata's hole, over his fingers, dribbling onto his thigh. Hinata clings to him and cries out.

"Thought you were gonna help me out," Kageyama reminds him. Hinata nods, shakily, and lifts the popsicle—that's just been _all over_ his dick—to Kageyama's lips.

It's overwhelmingly sweet, and better yet, he can taste Hinata on it, just a little bit. Kageyama licks it in a long, slow stripe before closing his mouth over it, hollowing his cheeks to suck up the melted juice running down its sides, moaning a little at the reprieve from the heat, the sugary cold on his tongue and running down his throat.

Hinata sobs. "God, _Tobio…_ you look so—s-slow down a bit—"

Kageyama shakes his head and curls his fingers, and Hinata yelps. His hand in Kageyama's hair is tight, fingers brushing the top of his ear. They're trembling.

"I'll—I'm—" he stammers.

Kageyama pulls off of the popsicle, spit and blue sugar water running down his chin. "You're gonna come," he breathes. "You're gonna come with just my fingers in you and nothing else—"

"Nooo—" Hinata mewls desperately, and Kageyama pulls him in tight so Hinata's cock slides over his chest, fingerfucks him _harder,_ pushes the pads of his fingers against his prostate and rubs in fast, unforgiving circles. Hinata jerks like he's been electrified. "No, I don't wanna come yet—I want your—your—"

"Come now, and I'll give it to you," Kageyama murmurs, and immediately, Hinata is shaking out his orgasm, splattering hot and wet all over Kageyama's chest, voice breaking, ragged.

Hinata's legs give out as he collapses against Kageyama, boneless and shivering. Kageyama keeps his fingers in him, stretches him much, much slower now, and finds Hinata is already relaxed and open around him.

"You're getting ice cream all over the sheets," he tells Hinata, who raises his head with great difficulty to glare at him. His eyes are unfocused.

"It's a _popsicle,_ Kageyama," he says, with all the scorn he can muster, which isn't much at the moment. His little scowl is so cute that Kageyama can't help but grin, dropping his head to kiss the furrow between his eyebrows.

"Do you want to get on now, or wait?" he asks.

"Hhnnnow _…_ " Hinata says, voice slurring a bit. "Then wait."

"That's easier for you than it is for me," Kageyama points out, lifting Hinata up off his lap to tug his shorts down. Hinata hums his approval when his straining cock bobs free, shiny at the tip.

"You shouldn't have made me come already, then."

Ah, he's being reprimanded. "You shouldn't have begged me to fuck you, then."

"You shouldn't have—" Hinata grunts as he lowers himself onto Kageyama, easing down slowly. It's hot as _hell_ inside him, still snug and tight despite him relaxing so well after his first orgasm, and Kageyama grips his hips, squeezes his fingers into the flesh. He loves grabbing handfuls of Hinata, the insides of his thighs, his round ass, his perfectly toned stomach. "You shouldn't have put your tongue in me."

"You shouldn't have asked me to."

Hinata pushes the popsicle against his lips, smearing blue all over them, before kissing it all off. "Shut up."

Kageyama smirks. "Can I move?"

"Yeah, just—" Hinata shifts on him and Kageyama resists the urge to move a _bit_ too fast, probably. "Just give me a little while to get…" He motions toward his dick, which is still soft.

Kageyama nods and pulls him against his chest. It's really warm, and very sticky, but Hinata puts his chin over his shoulder and his arms around his neck. Kageyama can hear him humming as he slurps away at the popsicle.

He starts to move, braces one hand on the bed next to him and rolls his hips up slowly, fucking into Hinata lazy and gentle. He closes his eyes and Hinata sighs in his ear, sounding pleased. Kageyama flattens a hand at the small of his back and pulls his hips in closer, pushes in a little deeper, exhales slowly.

"Little faster’s okay," Hinata murmurs, head turned so his breath ruffles Kageyama's hair.

Kageyama starts to bounce him a little, shallow thrusts that make Hinata's breath puff out of him, which in turn makes him start to giggle.  

"I think—" Kageyama huffs, "—I remember someone saying… that I wouldn't be doing any work?"

 _"I_ re-mem-ber—" Hinata starts to say, and then collapses into another fit of giggles when he can't talk through the bouncing. Kageyama stops moving, tilting his head to bump Hinata's forehead. "I remember someone said they wouldn't just lie there if they were actually in me." He turns to kiss Kageyama on the nose. "Because they're a _really good_ boyfriend."

Kageyama growls at him and rocks his hips up harder. Hinata groans.

"I'm a great boyfriend," Kageyama tells him.

"Uh-huh." Hinata nods. "Help me…"

Kageyama pushes him back, until Hinata's hands are braced on his shoulders. He squeezes some more lube into his hand and wraps his fingers around Hinata's cock, which is already perking up again. Hinata moans as Kageyama starts to pump him in time with his thrusts, picking up speed.

"Don't get popsicle on my back," Kageyama warns him, and Hinata looks confused about what to do for a few seconds before shoving what's left of the popsicle into his mouth.

It's stupid, how hot Kageyama finds this. Hinata with his lips wrapped around the ice blue popsicle, his little cries and groans of pleasure muffled by the frozen treat in his mouth. Kageyama fucks him harder just to hear more of those sounds as he comes undone, pulls his hand from the base of Hinata's cock to the tip and squeezes the head, before rubbing over it with his thumb. Hinata almost loses the popsicle, barely remembering to close his mouth in time when he tips his head back and moans.

"Here," Kageyama says, pulling him up so he rises onto his knees, legs shaking. He makes sure to hold onto Hinata's waist so the smaller man can stay like that, upright, looking down at him with dazed, blissful eyes. Only the tip of his cock is inside Hinata now, and Hinata whines, trying to sink back down. Kageyama doesn't let him. "Give me the popsicle," he demands, opening his mouth.

Hinata blinks in confusion but complies, sliding the popsicle out of his own mouth with a wet _"pwah"_ —thin strings of saliva come with it, messy and blue, trailing from his lips. Kageyama wants to lick them clean, but instead he wraps his tongue around the popsicle, coating the inside of his mouth with cold.

He ducks down, swirling his tongue and the lingering chilled popsicle juice around the peak of one of Hinata's warm, pink nipples and sucks, and Hinata _yells—_ grabs a fistful of Kageyama's hair and arches his back. He _clenches,_ gets deliciously _tight_ around the head of Kageyama's cock. Kageyama digs his fingers into his waist, momentarily knocked breathless.

 _"Cold—_ " Hinata moans.

"Too cold?" Kageyama asks, once he gets his voice back.

"Do the other one," Hinata pleads, and Kageyama grins.

He laps at the popsicle, leaves a trail of cold over Hinata's chest and reddening nipples, sucks at him and drags a hand over his shaft and lets Hinata shift up and down the tiniest bit, wet and squeezing over Kageyama's tip.

There's almost no popsicle left, which is fortunate, because Kageyama is so close to emptying his entire soul into Hinata via his cock—when Hinata gasps out, "Let me come down—let me take you—"

Kageyama bites the last piece of popsicle off the stick and lets Hinata sink back into his lap, where he can kiss him with a cold mouth, press his tongue inside Hinata, too—Hinata wraps his arms around his neck and rocks his hips.

"Close?" Kageyama murmurs.

Hinata nods. "Gonna come again—" he whispers against Kageyama's lips. He grinds down into Kageyama, shudders out a gasp. "Gonna come for you—"

Kageyama doesn't quite manage to last longer than him. He pushes a hand into Hinata's hair and holds him tight when he spills, hips jerking, slamming into Hinata off rhythm.

Hinata makes the tiniest little noise at the back of his throat, high and strained, as Kageyama fills him up, shuddering as Kageyama thrusts shakily against his prostate, again and again. Kageyama moves his hand rough over his cock, spent and overwhelmed.

"Come on, Hinata," he breathes, and Hinata shakes. "You're so close, come for me—"

Hinata nods once, jerkily, and he's silent the second time, little mouth falling open as he spills over Kageyama's hand, head tipped back so Kageyama can cover his throat and neck with his lips.

"You look so good," Kageyama murmurs, and Hinata whines and rolls his hips unconsciously, fingers dragging down Kageyama's shoulders and back. Kageyama works his hand over his cock through the end of his climax, until Hinata hisses softly, meaning he's done now, and oversensitive. "Okay, sit up—here—"

Hinata wordlessly picks his hips up so Kageyama can pull out of him, before he's slumping again, forcing Kageyama to support him. Kageyama lowers him back into the sheets and runs a hand through Hinata's sweat damp hair, pushing it off his forehead.

"You good?" he asks Hinata. Hinata nods. "Sleepy now?" Hinata nods again. "Sore?" Another nod. Kageyama grins. "Too bad. We need to shower and these sheets can't stay on the mattress or it'll stain."

Hinata opens his eyes and looks up at him balefully.

"I warned you about the ice water bath," Kageyama says, fingers roaming down to tickle over his thighs. "Come on, up."

Hinata squirms and pushes him off, rolling up to a sitting position—the sheets come with him. He finds his voice, already yelping. "Ahh! Kageyama, help!"

Kageyama laughs so hard he wheezes. "Are they _stuck_ to you?"

"Don't laugh!" Hinata says, trying to stand and dragging the sheets further off the bed. They are completely plastered to him. "They're gonna pull my arm hair out, it's gonna _hurt—"_

"We just have to yank them off like a band-aid," Kageyama says, reaching for him. Hinata shrieks.

"Don't you dare!"

He bolts out of Kageyama's reach, making a mad dash for the bathroom. There is the sound of a door slamming. Kageyama follows at a slower pace, speeding up slightly as he hears the sound of roughly everything on the sink counter being knocked off of it, accompanied by more high pitched squealing.

"Hinata," he says, knocking on the door. "Shouyou, I'm not gonna rip out your arm hair. Let me in."

After a long moment, the length of time it takes for Hinata to admit defeat, the door cracks open. His round face peers out, looking up at Kageyama, cheeks scarlet red. "Help me," he says forlornly. Kageyama's heart melts.

He spends a good portion of the unpleasantly hot, sweaty afternoon in a cramped bathroom peeling cotton sheets off his popsicle-stuck smaller half without getting annoyed (mostly) or yelling (much). After the painstaking task is done, they lay in the cool bathwater together, and he barely makes fun of Hinata at all, in favor of wrapping him up in his arms and kissing his still blushing ears.

Because Kageyama Tobio is a pretty good boyfriend, and Hinata Shouyou would probably agree with that assessment, wholeheartedly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...NUMBER TWENTY-NINE of thirty, I'm fucking emotional don't look at me
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
